


Sinners

by tearsformorguie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Incest, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsformorguie/pseuds/tearsformorguie
Summary: Antes da vida mostrar a ela o que era o verdadeiro sofrimento, Wanda Maximoff acreditava em Deus. Com Pietro doente e carente de qualquer recurso ou ajuda, a menina decide ir à Igreja rezar para que as coisas melhorem. A dúvida é: será que os pecadores merecem o perdão?♦  Fanfic publicada também no Nyah Fanfiction e no Social Spirit.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Wanda Maximoff
Kudos: 4





	Sinners

**"Sinners"**

**Era uma manhã de inverno,** o vento soprava fraco, acariciando as bochechas de Wanda e as deixando ruborizadas por causa do frio. Caminhava abraçando seu corpo, desejando ter pegado mais um casaco, porém, consolou-se ao pensar que estava fazendo aquilo por uma boa causa. Talvez demorasse um pouco, mas quem é que estava contando?

Continuou caminhando até avistar a catedral da Igreja. Engoliu em seco. A Igreja sempre lhe dera uma sensação de medo. Todas aquelas imagens de santas e santos olhando para um ponto fixo...Os crucifixos...Wanda tinha arrepios só de pensar. Mas ela precisava ir. Era por Pietro, este que estava debaixo de todas as cobertas que Wanda conseguira arrumar. O frio tornava-se mais intenso a cada dia e aquilo só fizera com que Pietro adoecesse. A menina não sabia o que era, mas sabia que era grave o suficiente para fazer os preços dos remédios possuírem mil cifrões. Além disso, era bem provável que despertasse o interesse de milhares de médicos se, em algum dos exames, descobrissem a mutação.

Respirou bem fundo e então entrou.

Em um primeiro momento, seu corpo relaxou. Soltou o ar pela boca e nem se importou com a fumacinha que saía. Lá continuava sendo um lugar frio, mas pelo menos fizera com que os dentes da menina parassem de bater incontrolavelmente e ela se sentisse confortável. Os olhos de Wanda passearam por toda a dimensão do que era aquela Igreja e logo dando de cara com o vitral central a cima do altar.

Os poucos raios de sol que passavam entre uma nuvem ou outra vinham ao encontro dos vitrais coloridos, deixando-os com a cor mais intensa e vibrante. Todas aquelas cores deixaram Wanda completamente maravilhada, um olhar brilhante e um sorriso sincero em seu rosto. Ela poderia olhar para aqueles desenhos para sempre. Eram magníficos...

— Roupas rasgadas? – O silêncio foi quebrado bruscamente. Wanda desviou o olhar dos vitrais e logo encontrou o olhar maldoso de uma senhora. – Deus, esse mundo está perdido...

Wanda ficou um tanto constrangida e logo tratou de procurar um lugar para sentar. Não havia muitas pessoas na Igreja, apenas um casal sentado bem a frente nos bancos da direita e o trio de senhoras que sentavam nos bancos da esquerda. Wanda caminhou ao meio, desta vez, olhando para os vitrais laterais e reparando nas imagens que a assustavam, e então orgulhou-se de si mesma por não ter mais medo delas. Notou também alguns olhares maldosos de uma das senhoras que havia rido anteriormente. Esta tornou a dar uma risada fraca novamente seguida de um comentário sobre as roupas que Wanda usava. As pontas de seus dedos esquentaram, faiscando levemente, estava com raiva. Decidiu respirar bem fundo, ela precisava se controlar, não queria causar problemas. Não novamente.

Deu meia volta, sentou-se em um dos bancos do fundo da direita e relaxou o corpo novamente. “Eu sei que você consegue, vamos lá! ” Pensou ela e massageou as têmporas. Mexeu nos bolsos de seu casaco e tirou de lá um terço prateado com contas vermelhas. Assim que o pegou sentiu uma energia inexplicável, mas boa que logo tratou de esquentar o seu corpo. Wanda sorriu levemente com seus olhos marejados. Aquele terço era uma das únicas coisas que tinha para lembrar de sua mãe. Sentia muito a falta dela...

Uma lágrima solitária rolou pelo rosto da menina e ela voltou a tentar a se concentrar voltando ao seu ritual de massagear as têmporas. Fechou os olhos na tentativa de pensar na sua oração. Wanda não era tão religiosa, mas ela tinha fé em muitas coisas. Não tinha certeza se existia ou não um Deus, porém, no estado em que Pietro e ela se encontravam, carentes de qualquer tipo de ajuda, ela precisava acreditar que alguém a ajudaria.

Juntou suas mãos ao colo ainda pensando em uma forma de começar. Tantos sentimentos, tantas necessidades, tantas eram as preocupações e as palavras simplesmente fugiam da sua cabeça. Pensava em Pietro, no quanto ele precisava de ajuda, no quanto sentia frio...O desespero lhe vinha à cabeça. Por que ela não conseguia pensar em nada? Por que as palavras insistiam em fugir? E por que, diabos, ela tinha impressão que não seria ouvida?!

O desespero tomou conta de seu corpo e então ela deixou que várias lágrimas rolassem por seu rosto. Alguma coisa dentro de sua cabeça dizia que algo estava errado e por isso ninguém lhe ofereceria ajuda. E ela sabia muito bem o que era, mas ignorava.

— Ela está chorando. – Wanda ouviu um cochicho. – Mas é claro que sim! Olhe o rosto dela! Está todo vermelho!

— Pobre coitadinha...será fome? – A menina ouviu mais um cochicho vindo de uma voz mais fina e carregada com um tom de preocupação, logo percebeu que vinha do trio de senhoras. Wanda automaticamente limpou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos e tornou a olhar os vitrais.

— Ela não tem cara de ser uma coitadinha...- A primeira senhora voltou a dizer. Wanda não deixou de notar o como sua voz sempre carregava maldade. – Ora, não me olhem com essa cara! Vocês sabem muito bem o que deve ser.

— Será?! – A segunda senhora perguntou horrorizada. Wanda então ficou curiosa. Do que ela tinha cara para que aquelas senhoras ficassem tão interessadas?

— Mas é claro, Lucinda! Não seja tola! Sabe, `as vezes acho que a senhora é muito da inocente! – A primeira senhora disse tentando manter um tom baixo, mas sua voz sendo naturalmente escandalosa, acabou despertando maus olhares do casal sentado à frente. Ela olhou para Lucinda e depois para Wanda, esta que se controlava mentalmente para não fazer nenhuma besteira. A senhora voltou o olhar para Lucinda e, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, soltou: - É claro que está grávida!

Wanda não pode evitar e virou o rosto bruscamente, encarando a mulher de cabelos perfeitamente arrumados. Seus dedos tremiam de tanta vontade que tinha de ataca-la.

— Vocês são ridículas. – Uma terceira voz surgiu. Ela vinha de uma senhora que até então havia permanecido calada. Sua voz era bem diferente das outras, era calma, monótona e fria. Wanda ficou tão surpresa que a raiva esvaiu de seu corpo. A senhora de cabelos grisalhos tornou a olhar para a frente. – Deixem a menina em paz.

— Ora, Agatha, por favor, deixe-nos conversar. – A senhora disse. – Você era bem mais divertida antigamente.

Agatha nem lhe deu atenção.

— Deixe ela, Áurea. – Sussurrou Lucinda como se estivesse chocada com o comportamento da amiga. – Ela acabou de perder o marido.

Áurea revirou os olhos.

— Já faz um ano que ele morreu, Lucinda. Ela já está no tempo de superar. – Retrucou Áurea. Lucinda ficou quieta. Áurea voltou a olhar para Wanda. – Esses jovens de hoje em dia... Sabe, esta garota lembra-me muito a filha dos Fosters. – O olhar de Lucinda arregalou-se. – Falando nisso, você soube que mandaram o menino para uma escola militar?

— Jura?! Nossa...

— Pois é... – Áurea disse. – Mas depois do que eles fizeram...Ainda me admiro que estejam vivos.

— Ai, Áurea! Que horror! – Lucinda exclamou recebendo um olhar repreensor de Agatha. Lucinda sorriu amarelo e voltou-se a Áurea que sorria de lábios fechados e com uma expressão maliciosa no rosto. – De fato, é uma situação horrível...Mas eles são crianças, quer dizer, não sabem o que estão fazendo...

— Não seja tola! – Áurea disse. – Crianças.... Eles têm quinze anos, têm total capacidade de saberem o que estão fazendo! – Bufou ela. – São pecadores!

Lucinda olhou para os lados um tanto constrangida pelo discurso da amiga.

— Como foi que os pais não viram isso? – Lucinda perguntou. – Quer dizer, eles viviam dentro de casa...

— O senhor Foster passa o dia todo cuidando da companhia, chega cansado demais para notar qualquer coisa. – Áurea disse. – Já a senhora Foster estava ocupada demais saindo às escondidas com seus amantes, se me permite dizer. – Respondeu ela com nojo e um leve tom de superioridade. – Com pais tão ridículos, não me admiro que os filhos sejam tão impuros...

As senhoras não precisaram dizer mais nada para que Wanda pudesse entender a situação. Ela soube interpretar muito bem. A menina engoliu em seco, ajoelhou-se e juntou suas mãos. Não queria pensar naquilo. Fechou seus olhos e começou sua oração:

— Éis me aqui, ó meu Deus, em vossa presença...

“Ainda me admiro que estejam vivos. ”

—...gostaria de conversar convosco, dizer-lhe que as coisas não estão tão fáceis e que preciso muito da vossa ajuda, para que eu possa encontrar um caminho, alguma solução...

“...tão impuros...”

— Meu irmão, Pietro, está muito mal... – Os olhos dela encheram-se de lágrimas. – Não temos o dinheiro para os remédios...Não queria nem o dinheiro, mas se ele ficasse bom...Quer dizer, eu...

“São pecadores! ”

Wanda nem ao menos conseguiu terminar. Aquelas palavras ficavam rodando e rodando na sua cabeça fazendo com que ela encarasse a verdade do pior jeito. E pôde mais fugir.

Não tinha como fugir. Ela era uma pecadora. Impura.

Suas mãos tremiam de tanto nervoso que sentia. Wanda olhou para o vitral novamente, o desespero a baqueou de uma tal forma que ela precisou encolher-se no banco. A única esperança, a única coisa que restara para ela era a sua fé. Mas naquele momento, ela nunca se sentira tão sozinha, tão desamparada. Ele não atenderia suas preces porque ela não era digna da sua atenção.

Wanda cobriu seu rosto com as mãos para que ninguém a visse chorando, porém logo ouviu o riso debochado de Áurea. Aquilo só piorava tudo.

Os sinos tocaram, as pessoas começaram a se levantar lentamente de seus lugares. Áurea passou por ela a encarando. Olhou-a de cima a baixo, sorrindo maldosamente para suas roupas rasgadas e continuando com sua postura de sempre. Wanda a encarou com ódio e tentou se controlar para que não fizesse nenhuma besteira. Atrás dela vinha Lucinda que parecia um tanto tímida ao olhar para a menina, mas mesmo assim transmitiu-lhe um olhar de pena.

Olhar que Wanda também odiava.

Esperou que a última senhora viesse ao encontro das outras duas, mas, ao contrário do que Wanda pensou, Agatha permaneceu sentada no mesmo lugar que estava. Ajoelhada e rezando novamente.

O casal que se sentava à frente levantou e foi caminhando pelo corredor até chegar a porta. Pelo pouco que Wanda pôde ver, a mulher tinha duas bolsas enormes embaixo dos olhos e carregava um lenço bordado entre seus dedos. O marido vinha a abraçando de lado com uma expressão melancólica em seu rosto.

“Meu bebê...” Wanda a escutou, mas a mulher não dissera nenhuma palavra. Não era a primeira vez que ela conseguia escutar os pensamentos das pessoas, mas Wanda sempre se surpreendia toda vez que acontecia. Ela acompanhou a ida do casal até a grande porta da igreja, seus olhos esbanjavam melancolia. Apesar da sua situação ser triste, tinha uma espécie de conforto saber que ela não estava sozinha em relação à dor.

Quando voltou seu olhar para frente, percebeu que Agatha, a senhora que se sentava mais à frente, acabara de se levantar e agora estava passando ao seu lado. Wanda logo deduziu que estava indo embora junto com as outras duas, porém a senhora parou e olhou para a menina. As duas ficaram um tempo se olhando até que Agatha sentou-se ao seu lado.

Wanda não sabendo o que fazer decidiu olhar para frente. Wanda não deixou de olha-la pelo canto do olho. Agatha mexia em seu terço de conta azuis – os quais combinavam com a frieza de seus olhos – e admirava o vitral a sua frente. Com um lento movimento de seus lábios, ela disse:

— As pessoas costumavam respeitar mais o local sagrado que é a Igreja. – Começou ela olhando para frente também. – Hoje, apenas vejo pessoas se colocando superiores às outras e sem qualquer empatia para ajudar qualquer um. Toda essa indiferença é algo que, particularmente, eu tenho repulsa.

Wanda a olhou rapidamente e logo voltou ao seu terço.

— Sei bem que você as ouviu e sinto muito pelas coisas que elas disseram. – Desculpou-se. – Lucinda concorda com tudo o que Áurea fala, comportamento que eu não gosto muito, mas no fundo é uma boa pessoa. Áurea também, mas não sei o que tem lhe acontecido ultimamente...Talvez seja o dinheiro subindo sua cabeça.

— Você não precisa se desculpar.... Está tudo bem. – Wanda disse com a voz trêmula.

O silencio tomou conta da conversa das duas. Wanda sentia-se um pouco constrangida, sua vontade era de ir embora – talvez caçar a tal Aurea e apertar-lhe seu espartilho até que a risada debochada dela se tornasse um grito ensurdecedor –, e pensar em como melhoraria aquela situação. Era o melhor a se fazer...

— Elas têm essa mania de fazer fofoca de todos os que vem aqui... Fico bem irritada com isso. – Disse ela como em um desabafo. – Como se a situação de cada um já não fosse difícil o suficiente...

Wanda logo lembrou dos irmãos os quais as senhoras falavam e seu estômago embrulhou-se. Estava admirada com a quantidade de lágrimas que conseguia derramar em um só dia. Parecia uma criança chorona ao invés da garota forte que dizia ser. Antes que ela ficasse vermelha como as faíscas que saíam da ponta de seus dedos, Wanda limpou as lágrimas com a manga de seu casaco. Vendo este ato, Agatha puxou um lenço azul claro – também combinando com seus olhos – com bordados de violetas nas bordas e o deu para Wanda limpar suas lágrimas.

— Obrigada. – Agradeceu ela com um sorriso fraco em seu rosto.

— Não tem de que, menina! – Disse ela. – A propósito, qual é o seu nome?

— Wanda. – Respondeu e devolveu-lhe o lenço. – Agatha, não é?

— Oh, sim.... Vejo que aquelas duas ainda comentaram sobre mim. – Disse rindo e Wanda acabou por dando uma risada fraca. – Por que choras, Wanda?

Wanda olhava para baixo, seu sorriso mesclando a comédia do comentário de Agatha e a tristeza pela saúde de seu irmão. Não sabia o porquê, mas sentia uma profunda empatia com a senhora ao seu lado.

— A ajuda não vem apenas de padres... Eu adoraria ajuda-la, se puder... – Agatha disse a incentivando e Wanda acabou por sorrir de lado.

Suspirou e então começou:

— Meu irmão, Pietro, está muito doente. Eu não sei o que é, nenhum médico sabe, na verdade. Mas eu sei que é algo grave e que os remédios não devem custar nada barato. – Wanda contou. – Nossos pais morreram há alguns anos atrás, desde então somos só nós dois no mundo e, sinceramente, tem sido bom assim, apesar de todas as dificuldades. – Um sorriso melancólico surgiu em seu rosto. – Ele é meu melhor amigo, a pessoa que eu mais amo no mundo inteiro, eu não viveria sem ele. Se algo acontecer com ele...eu não sei o que será de mim...

Agatha acenou com a cabeça e colocou a mão em seu ombro.

— Ele irá melhorar, querida. – Afirmou ela. – Deus será bondoso com vocês dois.

Wanda riu já com lágrimas nos olhos.

— Eu tenho sérias dúvidas quanto a isso. – Sussurrou ela tentando limpar uma lágrima com a ponta de seu dedo – Tenho feito algumas coisas erradas.... Duvido que ele esqueça essas minhas falhas...

— Todos erramos algum dia, isso é normal. Você pode mudar isso. – Disse ela.

— Não sei se ele poderia perdoar isso. – Disse ela e então tornou-se para Agatha. Ela nunca soube o porquê de – Eu fiz coisas...ruins, coisas que eu não posso deixar de fazer agora e eu acho que mesmo que eu pudesse parar isso não seria descontado da minha história.

Agatha não a olhava com julgamento e, sim, como quem estivesse apenas prestando atenção na história. E isso era tudo o que ela precisava.

— Eu vim até aqui porque acredito em alguma força superior. – Afirmou ela olhando para Agatha. – Não sei se posso chama-la de Deus. E, mesmo se for, eu não acho que ele vá ajudar uma pessoa como eu.

Agatha ficou em silencio por uns instantes e Wanda logo pensou o pior, mas ela logo moveu os lábios vagarosamente e perguntou:

— Você ouviu sobre o caso dos irmãos Fosters? – Wanda analisou seu tom de voz. Não tinha qualquer tipo de emoção. A menina sentia-se assustada agora, seu coração começou a bater mais rápido e era como se suas mãos fervessem e tremessem levemente. Ela ouvira aquelas duas senhoras comentando sobre os irmãos. Sabia exatamente do que se tratava e era por isso que estava nervosa. Decidiu por balançar a cabeça. Agatha, então, comprimiu os lábios. – Aquelas duas não paravam de comentar sobre isso... – Murmurou ela. – Enfim, deixe-me contar o que aconteceu. – Disse ela e Wanda logo esperou o pior. – A família Foster sempre foi muito respeitada e importante nessa cidade. Desde sua adolescência, o senhor Foster administrava a empresa que herdara de seu pai. A empresa continua fazendo sucesso até hoje e por isso a família tornou-se uma das mais bem-sucedidas da cidade.

Agatha continuava com seu tom de voz baixo e um tanto distante. Wanda perguntava-se o porquê. Neste momento, ela gostaria de poder ler sua mente, nem que fosse uma linha de pensamento. Apenas para saber onde ela gostaria de chegar contando aquela história.

—...casaram-se e tiveram dois filhos. O menino é um ano mais velho que a menina. – Continuou ela. Wanda prestava atenção. – Os pais viviam ocupados. Sr. Foster com as ações das empresas e a Sra. Foster em eventos beneficentes. Os filhos sempre ficavam se fazendo companhia, passavam o dia todo sozinhos e, bom...

Ela contou tudo e Wanda não se surpreendeu com o que ouviu. Era justamente o que ela esperava.

— O que aconteceu com eles? – Perguntou Wanda tentando parecer indiferente, mas chorando por dentro. Agatha deu um riso fraco e amargo.

— Você não gostaria de saber, minha cara. – Respondeu ela. – Eles fizeram de tudo para esconder, continuar com a imagem de família perfeita. Não fizeram pelos filhos, mas por suas reputações. Para quem quer que pergunte, a menina quis seguir o caminho de Deus e prontamente foi para o convento. O garoto acabou ficando em um colégio interno no Estado vizinho. A desculpa? Os colégios daqui não estão preparados para tamanha inteligência e capacidade do garoto.

Wanda fechou seus olhos por um instante. Sentia-se que iria ser atacada a qualquer momento por Agatha, coisa que ela preferiria evitar, afinal, havia ganhado um certo tipo de simpatia pela senhora sentada ao seu lado.

— Não posso dizer que concordo. – A senhora disse a Wanda com um tom baixo. – Nem eu e nem a sociedade concordamos, porém nunca tentamos entender ao certo. – Wanda a olhou com um ponto de interrogação estampado em seu rosto. – Todos dizem que eles nasceram doentes, mas eu não acredito nisso.

— No que você acredita? – Wanda perguntou quase que automaticamente. Agatha apenas sorriu de lado, as linhas traçando uma história inteira em seu rosto.

— Eu acredito no amor, na existência de almas gêmeas, amantes eternos que pairam na Terra, um em busca do outro. – Wanda não pôde deixar de sorrir com aquelas palavras. – De vez em quando, o amor desses dois espíritos apaixonados é colocado `a prova, voltando em uma vida como irmãos. – Ela fez uma pausa. – É uma tarefa difícil negar várias e várias vidas de profundos sentimentos, mas é necessário. Acredito que aqueles estejam sofrendo muito, no entanto é realmente uma sorte estarem vivos.

— Pelo menos eles ainda podem se reencontrar... – Wanda disse com uma ponta de esperança em seu peito. Porém, o sorriso da menina foi se apagando aos poucos e então ela sentiu-se um tanto perdida. Olhou para a senhora e então disse: - Agatha... Eu entendi o que você quis me dizer com essa história... – Parou um instante e então retomou a coragem para perguntar. – Mas por que justo essa história?

Um silêncio estabeleceu-se no ar. Agatha, que tinha seus olhos presos a imagem de um anjo no vitral, sorriu de lado e então voltou-se para a menina.

— Você sabe o porquê. – Respondeu ela. Seu tom já não era mais distante, muito pelo contrário, era carregado de emoção. Wanda sentiu seus olhos ficarem marejados mais uma vez naquele dia e sabia que iria chorar no momento em que viu que os olhos de Agatha estavam do mesmo jeito. – Não pare de acreditar, minha cara, Ele irá ajudar vocês.

Dito isso, Agatha levantou-se e despediu-se da menina. Wanda ainda estava atônita pelas palavras que tinha ouvido. Observou a senhora deixar a Igreja e viu que estava sozinha naquela grande catedral. Olhou para frente e sentiu que deveria retomar o que estava fazendo.

Rezou novamente, agarrando-se ao terço de sua mãe. Então levantou-se do banco e preparou-se para percorrer o caminho frio até sua casa. Desceu a grande e gelada escadaria com o coração mais esperançoso do que quando havia chegado lá.

Ela foi pensando nas palavras de Agatha durante todo o caminho. Apesar da esperança, Wanda ainda pensava em como Pietro estava quando o deixou. Ela tentou cobri-lo com todas as cobertas possíveis que conseguira arrumar. O medo de encontra-lo no seu pior estado era tanto que ela nem percebeu que havia acabado de chegar.

Suas mãos tremiam ao abrir a porta. Não só por conta do nervoso, mas pelo frio intenso que sentia. Abriu e entrou em casa. E o que viu fez com que seu rosto ficasse com um enorme ponto de interrogação.

— Oi, irmãzinha. – Pietro disse ao notar que a menina chegara em casa. O garoto estava perto do fogão velho e esquentando suas mãos com a pequena chama. – Ei, feche a porta, ainda tá muito frio lá fora.

Wanda estava com os olhos arregalados e vidrados no irmão. Pietro voltou-se para a irmã.

— Wandinha, você tá bem? – O garoto perguntou antes que Wanda começasse a chorar bem ali na sua frente. Pietro correu em um segundo até ela e a abraçou com força. – Calma, calma, eu estou bem! Olha, até voltei a correr como antes, viu? Tá tudo bem, W...

E ela o beijou. Beijo carregado com os sentimentos que ela tentava reprimir, com o alivio de ele ainda estar ali, com a saudade de ele estar bem ao lado dela, em pé e sorrindo. 

Eram naqueles momentos, onde Pietro a olhava, admirando e acariciando cada detalhe de seu rosto, o olhar que apenas ele tinha para ela, que ela se perguntava o quão aquilo era realmente errado. Era tão certo para os dois. E ela não se importava com o que diriam.

Pietro olhou para Wanda e sorriu. Ele segurou o rosto da menina com as mãos, intercalando as carícias com as lágrimas inevitáveis que caíam. Ele a beijou novamente e então a abraçou forte dizendo que tudo ficaria bem.

— Até mesmo os fodões caem. – Disse ele e ela riu ainda com os olhinhos marejados.

Deitaram na cama. Abraçados, adormeceram um do lado do outro, juntos. Sem mais preocupações, agradecendo por tudo o que eles tinham e precisavam estar ali, e por continuarem juntos.

E deveria ter continuado assim.

Wanda, hoje, chorava com essa lembrança. Porque era só o que ela era.

Uma lembrança.

A nova integrante dos Vingadores abaixou-se e colocou as rosas brancas no túmulo de seu irmão. Lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto, o corpo fraco desequilibrou-se em frente ao túmulo, sem ninguém mais para se apoiar.

Olhou para o céu e exigiu que o devolvesse. Gritou, gritou e gritou, mas ninguém a ouviu. E ninguém a ouviria.

Para Wanda, Ele havia sumido.

E se algum dia ele provasse sua existência, ela não lhe diria frases boas de se ouvirem.

A noite já havia caído e agora Wanda andava pela escuridão, descrente de qualquer coisa que algum dia acreditou.


End file.
